


An Unexpected Meeting

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We accidentally grabbed fort the same children’s toy for our nephews, but there’s only one left.... (own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late upload, but i decided to sleep in today, because i rarely slept last week

  “Uh, oh sorry.” They said simultaneously. Both smiled, this impatient kind of way, that all adults know. Eyes wandered from the person across to the Lego toy. And back. Thorin sighed.

   “How do we do this?” He asked looking at his opponent.

   “Uhm…No idea.” Thorin sighed once more, ruffling his hair, ruining his ponytail in the process.

   “That’s insane isn’t it?”

   “Is that a rhetorical question?” The man asked, his blonde longs hanging in his face and now he smiled really.

   “No idea to be honest. It’s just…two grown man fighting over a damn, lame Lego toy.” Thorin snorted.

   “My nephew wants exactly this one.” The man said, shrugging.

   “I got two.” Thorin shot, back, only half-heartedly feeling competitive.

   “Doesn’t matter. Be mine’s younger.” Rolling his eyes, Thorin looked at the man.

   “We are not seriously doing this?” The other man put his head into his hands and sighed.

   “Not sure about that.”

   “Uhm, excuse me. Is there a problem?” A young woman with short cut reddish-brown hair stood by their side and smiled. She wore a name lable and smiled professionally.

   “Eh, yeah. Do you have one of these?”

   “Ugh, I need to check that. I’ll be back in a minute.” Nodding the woman walked fast through the mass of people.

   “Probably not the most clever thing to go Christmas shopping now.” Thorin said.

   “Not really. But I have forgotten it quite.” The other man confessed.

   “Bilbo! Thorin!” Suddenly Gandalf, Thorin’s old principal from primary school came over. The small man by Thorin’s side looked up.

   “Thorin Durin?” He asked, eyes wide.

   “Havent you two grown?” Gandalf asked, grinning like Santa himself.

   “We are three-if not four-times our age, of course we have grown.” Thorin shot back, before he looked to the other man.

   “You are Thorin Durin?”

   “My passport and driving licence say so.” Thorin said sarcastically. “You are then Bilbo Baggins, the little bunny.” Bilbo’s face went red and a frown decorated his small face.

   “Just because Beorn insisted…” But he was unable to finish his sentence, because Gandalf intervened.

   “Buying presents?” That brought Bilbo on other thoughts.

   “Yeah. We both wanted to buy the same Lego toy, so one of the women from this shop is now looking for a second.

   “Aah. Little Frodo and Fili and Kili.” Gandalf nodded and all three went quiet for a minute. “Well then, I have to go. Have a wonderful December and a holy Christmas.” Then the old man was off.

   “I didn’t thought you to be Thorin Durin of all people.” Bilbo said.

   “Most people don’t expect an obese boy to grow into someone like me.” Bilbo jerked.

   “Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” But Thorin shook merely his head.

   “No big deal.” Now he even smiled. “I think it is the best that way. Most people don’t even recognize me.” Bilbo laughed heartily.

   “What has happened to Dwalin?”

   “He has now his own little shop for motorbikes near the river a bit outside, but he’s happy with it.”

   “That sounds wonderful. How about you?”

   “I took over Erebor from my father and I think I am doing better than he did.”

   “Luxury cars still a good going business?” Bilbo said and smiled.

   “Pretty much.” Thorin nestled with his coat. “And you?”

   “I am no respective member of the newspaper “The Shire”. Just a small job, but I love it quite a lot. Sometimes I am even allowed to write for “Rivendell”.” Thorin nodded and smiled, when the woman came back.

   “You two are lucky. I found one. The actually last one.” She smiled and handed Thorin the box.

   “Thanks.” Thorin said and smiled.

   “No problem! Happy Christmas!” Then she was off, her head shining brightly through the mass of black and brown dressed people around her.

   “Jeeze. Always in a rush.” Bilbo said and smiled.

   “Why don’t we meet again?” For a few heartbeats Thorin could have slapped himself. “I mean, all of us. Y’know, reunite and stuff.”

   “Sounds wonderful to me.” Bilbo said and pulled out a business card. “Call me!” He said and smiled.

   “Thanks.” Thorin took the card gently and put it into his wallet.

   “Well then. See you!” Bilbo waved and was off, vanishing into the mass of people around him.

   “See you.” Thorin whispered. Nobody had even known, that he had fallen in love with Bilbo in primary school. And somehow still was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks of reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a beautiful 13 of December!


End file.
